Flashback
by potterprose
Summary: Hermione has a great job and a great life. But what happens when she suddenly finds herself back at Hogwarts as an eighteen year old student with the mind of 20-something year old? And how will others react? DM/HG
1. Meet Hermione Granger

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **I'm takin' a little break from _Torturous_.. this idea just popped into my head and I think that its an awesome idea. I don't know if anyone has done something quite like this. If they have, I don't care because I didn't know. Please tell me what you think! This chapter's short b/c its just a prologue-type thing. **REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 1 – _Meet Hermione Granger_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ha. Yeah right, Gin."

"No, it'll look great. _Trust me_."

"Ginny, this is a banquet for people who work at a _museum_. Not a strip club." The red head rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Will you just try it on? It's not tasteless, just a little skimpy." 

Hermione shook her head as if she couldn't believe she was about to do this, and then quickly grabbed the crimson fabric from Ginny's hands. She peeled off the corduroy jumper and white turtleneck that she was wearing, and slipped the soft silk over her skin. Ok, so maybe the youngest Weasley was right. It looked amazing.

Hermione stared at her reflection feeling like some sort of sex kitten, her face still impassive. The dress was long and form-fitting, but still flowed loosely over her small frame. It dipped into a low V-neck at the chest and exposed parts of her white cotton bra. Turning around to check out the back, she found that the "back" could be more appropriately deemed a shoelace since it crisscrossed down towards the small of her back.

She had to hand it to Ginny. The girl had good taste. "Wow, 'Mione."

"Not bad," she agreed.

"More than 'not bad' - amazing! Hell, I'd shag you if I wasn't already with Harry!" Both of the young women laughed and Hermione ran a hand through her hair. It had tamed since her days at Hogwarts. Well, that was partly the truth. _She_ had tamed it. She now wore it in loose, glossy curls that cascaded down past her shoulders. She never really took to wearing makeup. Every now and then she'd use a little blush or lip gloss, but since she had never started wearing it, she had never really needed it. Guys tended to enjoy that aspect about her anyway. It's nice to wake up with someone who didn't look any different than they had when you first saw them. 

Surprisingly enough, Hermione Granger was living a great life. She was enjoying her commitment-free situation and found that underneath the prude reputation that had built up over the years, there was a party animal that loved to come out at night and play. She wasn't skanky or irresponsible, she was just enjoying the carelessness she had neglected all of her teenage life. 

And her friends certainly didn't seem to mind. Ron was more often than not the one that accompanied her to both Muggle and wizard nightclubs. He was also the one that didn't mind when she left with another guy, or protected her from said guy if he seemed unworthy of Hermione. Ron was hands-down her best friend now that Harry and Ginny were practically married, and it was completely and utterly platonic. She was very grateful for that.

She was actually quite surprised that Ginny was here to help her get ready to go to the banquet. Usually she and Harry were spending all their time together – planning the wedding, going out to dinner, snogging at inopportune times – things of that sort. So Hermione was very thankful that Ginny had come over. 

This was a very important event and she had to look nice. In fact, the banquet was in _her_ honor. She and her team of excavators had uncovered six very important wizarding artifacts, and there was to be a benefit for their cause to continue the dig, tonight at the London Museum of Magic.

"So am I ready to go now?" she asked Ginny.

"Well, as soon as you take off that bra." Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. 

"Anything else?" she asked as she threw the undergarment to her bed.

"Yes. Lose the knickers."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Waking Up

**Title:** Flashback

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot.

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Sorry if I left you unsatisfied with the first "chapter". Its just a little glimpse into her life. Here comes the fun part! *grins evilly and rubs hands together in a menacing way*. Hope you like it! Review Review **Review Review _Review Review Review Review Review_**!!

**Chapter 2 – _Waking Up_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beautiful, candlelit chandeliers twinkled overhead and the lights were low. Small, round tables covered in spotless, white tablecloths dotted the landscape of the marble-tiled room. All faces were turned to her, waiting expectantly. And she didn't disappoint them.

"Thank you, sir. As Mr. Milton previously stated, I am Hermione Granger and I am running the dig. Every sickle that you contribute will help us immensely, and I must say that I personally, as well as my team, appreciate any donations. Six artifacts alone have been uncovered at the site, and with a larger budget, we're all quite sure that there are even more mysterious treasures to be found. Thank you all so much; enjoy the rest of your evening," she stepped down from the platform and spotted Ron still sitting at their reserved table, giving her a giant grin and waving at her pathetically. She strutted over to him, hands held out and awaiting a hug.

"Great speech. If they don't give you money for that, I'm sure they'll donate some just to see you in this dress again," he stated with a smile as they embraced. Hermione grinned and blushed, slightly embarrassed and backed away. "Thanks, Ron. Are you ready to get out of here yet?"

"More than you care to know." She gave a hearty laugh and linked arms with her date as they walked over to the fireplace.

"Hmm.. are you coming over or going straight home?" she asked him. Usually after a night out, Ron would come over to Hermione's loft and watch a movie or just hang out.

She lived in the Muggle part of London, and enjoyed it very much since all she had to do to visit the wizarding world was Apparate or Floo, and all she had to do to connect with the Muggle world was to step outside.

"I'm actually very tired. But, if you want me to come over then.." 

"No, no. I'm tired too. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Alright. See you then." Grabbing a handful of powder, she threw it down and shouted, "Loft of Love!" and was gone.

How Ron and Harry had persuaded her to name her Floo connection the "Loft of Love" was beyond her. Well, ok, so she did. She was a mere twenty years old when she had Apparated into the Bureau of Floo Transportation alongside Harry and Ron. 

Her parents had just agreed to help pay half of the rent for it as long as she was employed. She was, and so they signed the contract and the place was hers. 

Her own living space. She could do what she wanted, whenever she wanted, and however she wanted (as long as it was legal, of course), and she felt good to be free. So when the woman at the front desk asked her what she wanted the name of her Floo connection to be, and Harry and Ron whispered the "Loft of Love" into her ear (added to the fact that she was slightly tipsy from celebrating the purchase the night before), she agreed. And from then on the Loft of Love was her home.

She stumbled out of the fireplace and into the living room, covered in soot. Dusting off the soft silk material, she walked in, kicked off her shoes, and clumsily began pulling down her pantyhose as she made her way towards the bathroom. 

After washing her face and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she slipped the dress up over her head and changed into a large tee-shirt along with a nice, comfortable pair of  white cotton panties. The small hourglass shaped necklace laid elegantly on her neck, and as she fingered it, she came to the decision of leaving it on. 

The seventh artifact. A beautiful, silver chain with a very small hourglass attached to it. She was quite sure it had some sort of magical power, but what kind – she didn't know. It was discovered amongst the ruins of an old English castle near the shore of the Atlantic. Hermione figured it was maybe a prototype for the modern Time-Turner, and going against her conscience, decided to keep it so that she could analyze it. There was no harm in that. To use a Time-Turner, one must willingly turn it. And even if something happened, it would only go a few hours back, so all she would have to do is hide until her other self left. Easy as pie.

Next came her favorite part of the night. She switched off the light to her bedroom, and crawled into the bed, underneath the soft, down comforter. The cool face of the pillow touched her cheek and she immediately relaxed into it and shut her eyes. Sleep. This felt nice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The grandfather clock stroke two. Hermione snapped open her eyes in a flash, first wondering why there was suddenly a clock like that in her loft, and then becoming slightly suspicious when she heard giggling. And it wasn't just one person. It sounded like a group of.. teenage girls? Bringing a grandfather clock into her living room? But it had sounded further away. The girls, however, seemed to come from the furthest wall in her bedroom. 

Hermione carefully slipped out of her covers and stepped onto the cold, hardwood floor. But as her feet stepped down, she realized it wasn't hardwood.. it was stone. And much colder than the hardwood at her house. It seemed as if she had also somehow knocked down several.. tissues?.. off of her bed. Why were there tissues on her bed? It wasn't just a few either, there were several used tissues scattered around her bed and now on the floor. Now she was getting suspicious. 

Not even trying to be quiet anymore, she began to walk towards her door, but stopped in mid-step when she realized she was about to run into another bed. Inside, her mind screamed out of frustration and she must have groaned herself, because the giggling stopped.

"Hermione?" She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Ginny.

"Damnit, Gin. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ginny gasped at the vulgar language coming out of Hermione Granger's mouth and said, "Hermione! Kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Her mind was drawing a blank. Ginny Weasley had heard her cuss before. Infact, she and Ron had been the ones to encourage it. Both of them thought Hermione was too uptight and maybe by using bad language, it would relieve some of the stress that had built up from her job. They also had introduced her to her first nightclub. Obviously, those habits had stuck with her.

She turned around to face Ginny, and almost died of shock when she was looking at her.. yes, it was her. She was just.. young. _Very_ young. The girl was probably no more than seventeen years old. 

"Ginny, what's going on here? Where's Harry?"

The redhead didn't seem to understand the question she was asking, because the answer she gave didn't help Hermione any.

"Oh, we're so sorry! Me and Parvarti and Lav were just talking! We didn't mean to wake you, especially after the rough night we know you've had. And 'Mione.. this is a _girl's_ dorm. No way would we let Harry in unless it was Christmastime or something. "

Once again, another blank. She peered around Ginny and indeed, there were two girls.. both teenagers, sitting on top of a bed in a tank top and shorts. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Gods, she hadn't seen them in ages. And neither had Ginny!

Looking at her surroundings for the first time, she realized something. She seemed to be at Hogwarts. In her old dorm.. with her old friends? Literally, her old friends because this was not the Virginia Weasley she knew and loved. Oh no, this was a younger version. Well then, they must notice that she looks about twenty-fiv.. twenty-_two_ years old!

"Ginny, do you notice anything different about me?" she asked quickly. 

"Only the fact that you're not crying anymore. Good for you, Herm!" Before she had the chance to protest, she was wrapped up in the redhead's arms and her mind was still reeling.

She broke the hug before Ginny though, and ran out the door, hoping that the bathroom was still in the same place as it was before.

It was. She walked in through the door and realized she didn't have her wand. It didn't matter, she had passed her Wandless Magic exam and received her license, which meant she could perform (only very small) spells with only the muttering of a word or two. "Lumos," she said. But nothing happened. Slightly puzzled as to why her magic wasn't working, Hermione looked around the giant girl's bathroom in hopes of finding the mirror in the same place it had been before. 

When she was younger and still attending Hogwarts, she hardly ever gazed at herself in the mirror. The only times were when she had to look nice, or was forced into getting a makeover by Lavender and Parvati. Neither mirror memories were especially fun to remember. She ran over past the wall of sinks until she could see herself clearly. The mirror hung on the wall in-between the line of sinks on the left and the shower stalls and toilet cubicles on the right. It was large and plain, no border around it or any lipstick marks on it from girls kissing it to take off some of their lipstick (even though they did it often), it was charmed to repel it. 

She stepped closer, amazed at what she saw. She was wearing a pair of flannel shorts – maybe _too_ short for her age, she thought as she stared into the wild eyes of a seventeen or eighteen year old Hermione Granger. Her hair was once again bushy and untamed, but she could hardly tell since it was up in a messy bun. 

She was wearing a white tank top and smiled proudly at her nice, mature figure. She was thinner, that was for sure, and damn did she have great legs! She couldn't wait to show them off now that she felt like she had them. Before, her greatest asset was her flat tummy, but now with this newer and younger body, she may have to reconsider.

She walked out of the bathroom and up to her old.. scratch that, _new_ dormitory thinking a million kilometers a minute. She was seventeen. Or eighteen – it didn't matter, the point was.. she was a teenager. First thing she would do in the morning was to order her hair serum so she didn't have to look at her bushy, frizzy hair one more time. Next on the list was to find out how she got here. Why was she in the past? Why was she in the past in her old body? Not that she minded that aspect of it, however.

She would figure it all out in the morning. If she was still here then, then she would investigate. If not, then it was all a strange dream. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'Mione, wake up!" It was Ginny's voice. Here came the moment of truth. She slightly opened one eye, afraid of what she might see. However, all she saw through her lashes was red hair and that didn't help. She opened both eyes all the way and groaned. It was the younger Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you, my lovely little reviewer for chapter 1!

**Dreaming One –** yeah I know, but its just the beginning! I hope you believe me when I say that its going to get better! Thanks for the comment!

AND FYI.. I hate to rain on any lazy people's parade, but I probably won't be posting anymore until I get.. ehh, at least five reviews for this chapter. That's not very many. I don't ask for much. I just need to make sure that I'm not posting this for my own amusement! And any who review will be thanked! 


	3. PMS And Nicotine

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **Wee hee! Another chapter! I don't know why, but this story just seems to be writing itself. I love this plot so much and it's the kind of thing I think about all the time you know? If I could go back in time and change the way I dealed with stuff.. it would just be very cool. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter! I know I do. First true appearance of Draco, and that's enough to make any chapter super spectacular. Now go **READ** (and then **_REVIEW_**!)

**Chapter 3 – _PMS And_ _Nicotine_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'Mione, wake up!" It was Ginny's voice. Here came the moment of truth. She slightly opened one eye, afraid of what she might see. However, all she saw through her lashes was red hair and that didn't help. She opened both eyes all the way and groaned. It was the younger Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why was it that one amazing night's sleep in a comfortable bed, had to be completely ruined by something as trivial as being awakened by your best friend.. at the ripe age of seventeen? God just didn't seem to be favoring her this morning.

So, it wasn't a dream after all. It was true. She was stuck back in Hogwarts without a clue as to how it had happened and what she could do about it. The young girl had now gripped Hermione's shoulders with such ferocity that her hands could have scooped out a handful of her flesh. 'Nice image,' Hermione thought. She immediately sat up with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I'm awake! Get off!" The young girl seemed hurt by Hermione's small temper flare and backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Herm. I know you've been having a rough time with everything that happened last night, but lighten up! And anyway, Harry sent me. Says you're going to be late for Potions if you don't get up now," and she walked out the door.

Hermione groaned. Not only was she stuck with several younger versions of her best friends, but she had to go to classes too! 

Quickly pulling on her robe over her pajamas, she pocketed the wand lying on her nightstand, put the book bag that was sitting against her bed over her shoulders, and left the dormitory. 

No matter how much she told herself that she didn't care about being late or making good marks in a class that she had already taken before, the bookworm in her brain scorned those thoughts and she found herself running down to the dungeons to avoid being late. She entered the classroom gasping for breath, and took a seat in between Harry and Ron moments before Snape entered the room. 

"I trust that there will be no sudden outbursts in my classroom today. I highly suggest you show me more respect than Professor Flitwick was shown yesterday," he said looking pointedly at Hermione. Hermione looked back at him, perplexed, and glanced at Ron and Harry. Ron was staring at his desk, making no attempt to catch her eye and Harry was looking straight-forward, practically _through_ the board at the front of the classroom. 

Most Slytherins were snickering and Malfoy was turned around in his seat, smirking. Rolling her eyes, she put her elbow on top of her desk and decided to catch a few more minutes of sleep since she had been awakened so abruptly.

They were going to be brewing a batch of Pepper-Up Potion since Madame Pomfrey was running low, and Professor Snape didn't have the time or patience to make so much potion in such a short period of time. For this, Hermione was paired with Neville Longbottom who she remembered from her time at Hogwarts was her partner in Potions class many times. 

She hadn't heard much about him since she graduated, only that he worked for the Ministry and had married. It certainly was strange to be seeing these people again, just how she remembered them and acting as if they saw her everyday. Which, she reminded herself, they did. 

Another question about this.. "experience".. popped into her head. Was this really the past? Was she changing the future with every different thing she said and did? Or was it a dream-like dimension that wouldn't affect the future? Already this morning she had figured that this time-traveling had something to do with her necklace, but since she had never gotten the chance to investigate it, she didn't know what type of time-traveling this was. 

It could have been a real Time-Turner (much stronger, obviously) and she could be changing her future right at this moment, as she was stirring the potion counter-clockwise and ignoring Longbottom's shaky voice as he told her how horrible Snape was. Maybe she should be doing something else. 

Maybe by the way she was reacting to this situation, she was changing her entire life. What would her eighteen year-old self do? She didn't know. Probably calm him down and whisper encouragements to him as she allowed him to get some hands-on experience with the potion brewing. But knowing Neville's uncanny ability to ruin anything he touches, she decided to do it herself. 

But another voice in her head popped up and reminded her that she may be stuck re-living her life forever. If she didn't figure out how to get back to her _real_ life, she would have to go through everything again. So, what did it matter if she "changed" the future? It would be the future that she makes herself, would it not? So why not do as she pleased? If she was going to be here forever, it might as well go the way that she wanted it to go. She might as well make decisions that would please her now, rather than guessing what eighteen year-old Hermione would have done. 

So, with that thought in her mind, she politely asked Snape if he would allow her to use the restroom. When he shook his head and told her to get back to work (in the most menacing tone he could have used, mind you), she decided it was time to spring into action.

"Erm.. Professor, please. It's a female problem.." she lied through her teeth. Oh yes, she was daring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She walked aimlessly through the halls of the dungeons, lost in thought, when she suddenly could smell the unmistakable scent of cigarette smoke. Seeing a small mist of smoke escape from underneath a door to an empty classroom on her right, she realized that she hadn't had a cigarette in a day or two and was in desperate need of some nicotine. Yet another habit she had caught onto. 

Turning the handle, she cracked the door open and peered around the dark classroom, "Hello?"

A figure in black robes, obviously a student, stood near an open window looking out onto the grounds. "Why aren't you in class, Granger?"

"Malfoy?" she asked surprised, "When did you leave the classroom?" She truthfully had not seen him leave. 

"Awhile ago. If you value your life at all, you won't tell anyone about this," he said in a bored tone. 

"Actually I came in here to ask if I could bum one off of you. Do you mind?"

"Mudblood, know-it-all Granger asking for a smoke? I didn't think I'd ever live to see the day!" Even through the insults, he handed one to her and lit it for her. 

After taking her first puff and blowing it out in a steady stream of smoke she said, "Don't you think you're a bit young to be smoking?"

"One could say the same about yourself." This was entirely too strange. The Malfoy she remembered was not so mellow. Did the way she act at school bring out the worst in him, or did she just never notice that he had become the perfect picture of calm during their seventh year?

"Technically, yes."

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"Nothing. It's a complicated situation. But, really. You should try to quit now before it gets out of hand," she said reflecting on her own life. Sadly enough, she shouldn't even be addicted to cigarettes considering she was currently in a non-smoking body. She hadn't picked up smoking until just a year or two ago. But that scent.. and.. well, she just needed to have a smoke.

"Granger, don't even try preaching to me. You're nothing but a Gryffindor bitch with dirty blood," he said in a voice dripping with venom. A long time ago his comment would have hurt her, or pushed her to the end of her rope, but she was over that. She wasn't like that anymore. She was an accomplished young woman, living out a life any girl would dream of, and enjoying every second of it. That kind of stuff just didn't get to her anymore.

"Alright. Well, I suggest you grow up, Malfoy." she said very calmly. And with that last comment, she put out her cigarette, and left Malfoy alone with his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

**Melanie** – thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hope that its not going too slow for you anymore. If it is, tell me what I could do to make it better! And I know reviews don't make the author, but it feels nice to get them.. **The Simon Cowell of FanFiction.Net** – Ginny was just joking around. She's getting married to Harry and thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it so much!.. **fredand georgeweasley aregods** – thanks for your input, glad you appreciate Ginny's comment!.. **some1** - *blushes profusely* im so glad that you like it!! Eep! Your review was a great review to read.. **sierradogbaby** – well, I hope that this chapter quenched your thirst a little bit. Im so happy that you like it!.. **tokyobabe2040** – ok ok ok ok ok ok ok!!.. **b0ing** – thanks! And I will!.. **Rebecca** – thank you very much! Im glad you think it has a good plot.

Hmm.. that looks like all of em. Thanks, guys.. and keep the reviews comin'!!! Tell me if you like this chapter and what else you would like to see!!


	4. Bring Me Down

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **Ok. This is important.** Read this or die**. This fic is indeed, **_DM/HG_**. I know that I don't say it outright, I haven't really put in any clues in the first chapters or even in the summary.. but it is. Once again, I repeat – **_DM/HG_**. If you don't appreciate this pairing, don't flame. That doesn't help me at all. If you do, however, wish to critique my writing and not the ship I'm writing on.. by all means, do so. Just thought I'd clear everyone up. This is a **_DM/HG_ **fic!

**Chapter 4 – _Bring Me Down_**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Granger, don't even try preaching to me. You're nothing but a Gryffindor bitch with dirty blood," he said in a voice dripping with venom. A long time ago his comment would have hurt her, or pushed her to the end of her rope, but she was over that. She wasn't like that anymore. She was an accomplished young woman, living out a life any girl would dream of, and enjoying every second of it. That kind of stuff just didn't get to her anymore.

"Alright. Well, I suggest you grow up, Malfoy." she said very calmly. And with that last comment, she put out her cigarette, and left Malfoy alone in the classroom with his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She came back to the classroom five minutes before class ended. Ron seemed to have lost his ability to speak to her, and Harry was very uncomfortable talking with her as well. 

But it didn't hinder The-Boy-Who-Lived. He appeared to be dead-set on making their conversations pleasant. It was strange seeing his determination, because she hadn't given him any reason to think that she was uncomfortable speaking with them.

"Why were you gone so long, Hermione?" It seemed like really bad acting on Harry's part. What was wrong with her friends? Had they started to notice that she wasn't "herself" lately?

"I just needed to get out of there."

"Ohhh," he said with a look of pure understanding. His glance shifted from herself to Ron and he looked sympathetically at her.

"Exactly," she replied, going along with whatever he thought her reason was for leaving. Obviously it had something to do with Ron. The redhead seemed to finally get over his fear of looking at her or speaking to her, because he lightly grabbed her by the arm and said, "Listen, 'Mione. Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute? Just about.. you know, things?"

"Sure.." she said in confusion. He led her into an empty classroom, walked in, and sat on top of a dusty desk. 

"Ok. I know things may seem.. strange. But, let's just try our best to put this behind us, eh?"

"Alright.."

"I know you must be really heartbroken, and that's alright, Hermione. But I think that it would be better for you to just cry it all out rather than hide it with a mask. Do you understand?"

"Yes, definitely," she lied.

"Good."

Merlin, she was confused. What was happening? She racked her brain for any significant events that had happened during her seventh year. At first, nothing came. But after a good deal of time in History of Magic with Professor Binns, she didn't understand why she hadn't figured it out beforehand.

She and Ron had broken up. In fact, it seemed as if last night was the official date of the break up. No wonder things seemed strange. 

It was during Flitwick's class the day before, in which Ron had started to creep a hand up her thigh. That part didn't bother her; she was used to him showing his affection in sneaky ways, but it never got to be more than a hand resting on her leg. This time he went too far. 

His hand began to slide up her thigh even further than before, and even when she slapped it down, it would slowly inch its way back up. Suddenly it was tracing the line of her underwear and that was when she lost control. 

"RON!" she shouted very, **very** loudly as she stood up and stalked out of the classroom. This must have been what Snape was referring to at the beginning of class. That wasn't all. That was just the beginning.

She remembered more obvious clues she should have picked up on before. The tissues on her bed, the hug from Ginny, the way too short shorts. That night, she had been with Ron. 

They were in the seventh year boy's dormitory enjoying a very long make-up snog, when he stopped and looked up at her with guilty eyes. 

"Hermione.." he started.

"Yes?" she asked as she leaned in to kiss a tender spot on his neck. But that was the last kiss he would ever receive from her. 

"Stop. Look at me." So she did. And she didn't like what she saw. His eyes were emotionless and his face was set straight.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione.. we can't be together anymore."

"W-What!?" she asked after a considerably long pause, finding it hard to breathe. Her throat got tight and she felt that all too familiar cold lump beginning to form. She focused hard on steadying her breathing, rather than what her boyfriend of a year and a half was saying to her.

"I just.. you.. we can't be together anymore. 'Mione, I'm breaking up with you," he told her bluntly. She refused to hear anymore. In a flash, she was darting to her dorm and landed with a thump on her soft bed. She cried her eyes out. Loud, pathetic moans and whimpers only the pain of a broken heart could induce. Her shoulders shook and she dramatically rolled across the bed with her soft comforter, scrunching it up to use it as a makeshift teddy bear. She didn't even care if Ron heard her. She was hurt!

"Oh my God! Hermione, what happened?" Lavender asked her. She stopped for a minute at the sudden intrusion and allowed herself to sit up pathetically on the bed, warm tears still flowing gently down her red cheeks.

"R-R-Ron.." she started and exhaled a shuddery breath, "broke.." another shaky breath exhaled, this time followed by a loud, even shakier intake of breath, "up with me!" Another wail ensued and she lifelessly fell back down on the bed.

After hearing the news, Lavender let out a gasp and embraced her tightly. It seemed as if Lavender had not come in here alone, because Parvati was clinging onto Hermione's neck as well. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed that both girls seemed to have teary, glistening eyes.

"It'll be ok, Hermione," Parvati said as she wiped a tear off of Hermione's cheek and brushed a few strands of frizzy dark hair out of her face.

"No worries," Lavender added. Another hug was had by all and Parvati got up to leave. After she shut the door, another shaky breath escaped Hermione's mouth as she tried to calm herself down. 

"I.." shaky breath, "I just loved him so much!" She put her head in her hands and let out a couple of moans and cries. This time, it seemed as if there were even more arms holding her. When she looked up, she saw that a redhead was sitting on her bed. But not the one that had broken her heart.

"Thanks, guys. But I think I want to be alone right now."

It obviously wasn't happening. Ginny held up a box of tissues and set them down on the bed, followed by what looked like a pair of shorts and a white shirt. "Put these on." And she did. And she found that they were hideously skimpy. "Oh Merlin! No, no, no, I can't wear this!" Lavender rolled her eyes. "Calm down! No one's going to see but us, anyway! It's just to boost your self-confidence." "I don't need any self-confidence, thank you very much. And I'm certainly not going to get any by wearing this.. this strip of fabric called a shirt and this other one that has been mistaken to be a pair of shorts!" "You look great! If you don't believe it, go take a closer look in the bathroom. We're just trying to help," said Ginny defensively. Instead of following that set of instructions, however, she stalked back to her bed with a huff and fell onto it face forward. "I.. I just want Ron back." The other girls left her alone for the rest of the night while she cried herself to sleep, blowing her nose whenever necessary.  

The two weeks that followed had been the worst two of her life. She had gotten way behind on schoolwork and if it hadn't been for Harry giving her the scariest pep talk of her life, she would have not become Valedictorian. But luckily, being Quidditch captain had certainly done him a world of good on speeches, because he basically said, "Get over it, move on, or **else**." The worst part about it was that it lasted a good hour and a half. 

But.. now she was over the break up. What would she be changing this time? Even when she thought about how much it hurt, she still thinks of good ol' Ronald Weasley the same way. He's her best friend. Her partner in crime. Would it ever be the same? Would she change everything just because she got over the break up completely in a matter of 6 hours rather than 6 weeks? 

Just because Ron was the one that broke up with her, doesn't mean that he doesn't hurt either. And it would probably be a big puncture to his ego if she _wasn't_ completely heartbroken about it. So, the question was: should she act like she was affected, or go on with her life the way that the older Hermione would?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah, more lovely reviewers to thank!

**Sierradogbaby** – glad you enjoy it. I know cigarettes are a muggle thing, but im planning on addressing that later on.. **blackmage** – happy birthday! I hope seeing another chapter makes you happy and I hope that you're not confused anymore! If you still are, ask me again.. **morning sun** – yeah, it sure is dm/hg. Thanks for reviewing, im glad you like it!.. **beliya** – I hope that was a "good" kind of interesting.. **melanie** – yay! Im so glad that my story interests you.. **dreaming one** – OMFG I loved your review. It was so long it was almost orgasmic. And all those nice compliments, mmm I loved it! And yes, Hermione should probably have remembered it, but lets just pretend she doesn't have a very good memory, eh?.. **joey** – hey, thanks and ill be sure to.. **madmonkette** – eep! Your review was so nice. Im so glad that you find my story interesting!.. **the simon cowell of fanfiction.net** – you make me very happy.. **tokyobabe2040** – yeah, I think that you guys like it when I update quickly so that you don't forget whats going on in the story. Plus, these chapters feel like they're writing themselves.. I write them very quickly. I don't know why. Thanks for the kind review!..

I think that's it. If you're not on here, don't worry because I don't forget anyone and you'll be on the next one. I probably just got your review after I had posted already. KEEP REVIEWING! They are my oxygen. I live for them.


	5. Faking It

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **-sigh- The last chapter kind of sucked. I'm sorry if you didn't really enjoy it, it didn't seem to be a very interesting one. This chapter, I think, should be better. Same with the next. TOTALLY DRACO. A little more interaction, and a good look at the way Hermione's character handles things, as well as Draco. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 5 – _Faking It_**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

But.. now she was over the break up. What would she be changing this time? Even when she thought about how much it hurt, she still thinks of good ol' Ronald Weasley the same way. He's her best friend. Her partner in crime. Would it ever be the same? Would she change everything just because she got over the break up completely in a matter of 6 hours rather than 6 weeks? 

Just because Ron was the one that broke up with her, doesn't mean that he doesn't hurt either. And it would probably be a big puncture to his ego if she wasn't completely heartbroken about it. So, the question was: should she act like she was affected, or go on how the older Hermione normally would?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sighed. Another morning in the same school she had had some of the best memories of her life in. It felt so strange to be a part of it again, and nothing had changed (although it wasn't over yet so nothing _could_ have changed, she still appreciated it somewhat).

This time she would not be late for her morning classes and she would show the entire school that Hermione Granger had become a mature, and beautiful woman (even though the woman part hadn't quite happened yet). After stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and applied Gadbag's Glossy Goop to her hair to achieve those wavy curls that she was so accustomed to seeing when she looked in the mirror. It had arrived at dinner last night, along with a few more things she had ordered. It felt good to be looking somewhat like her normal self, even if she was years younger.

She slipped into her school uniform, not needing to change anything because it was classy and sophisticated as it was. Well, she _did_ undo the first few buttons to her blouse. But nothing tacky!

Slipping her robe over her outfit, she grabbed her book bag and prepared to leave, but not before pocketing a pack of cigarettes, and some lip-gloss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had taken all night for Hermione to answer the question that had been plaguing her mind. In the end, she decided that she would try her best to appear to still be heartbroken, because she didn't want their relationship to suffer just because she wasn't sad about not being with Ron anymore. 

After a breakfast full of fake sniffles and pretending to look sad, she decided she had had enough and left to go have a smoke in an empty classroom. The one she went into this time was as dark as the last one, but quite empty. She lit the cigarette with her wand and leaned back against the wall. 'Relax, Hermione. Relax'. 

She thought deeper into her situation. So, she was currently pretending to be sad to save Ron's ego and perhaps their future friendship. She didn't know if this was real or not. She didn't know how she had gotten here in the first place, or how long she would be here. Everything about her life could be changing, and she wouldn't realize it. Or perhaps it was a dream-like type of time travel and she wouldn't affect a single thing. But it was always good to be careful. 

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the door creaking open and a head of blonde hair. He smirked.

"Thought it would be you," he said.

"Oh, I'm thrilled," she said tonelessly. Her sarcastic comment didn't seem to affect him; he walked over and held out his hand.

"Care to help a friend in need?" he asked.

"Malfoy, I don't ever recall considering you a 'friend'. But just because you helped me out yesterday.." she said as she slipped him a cigarette.

"So I've heard you were positively heartbroken over yourself and Weasel's parting. Do tell me, did he give you a goodbye shag?" he said in a horribly condescending tone.

Remembering the promise she kept to herself to remain downtrodden, she answered him, "Yes, I _am_ positively heartbroken, thank you very much. And as for your other inquiry, it's none of your damn business."

"Ah. So he did. Good to hear; glad to know that he can get what he wants out of a relationship, even with a prude like you." As rude as that was, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Prude? Maybe when she was eighteen. But now she could do stuff to Malfoy that would make his head spin. Not that she would try or anything. But it was the principle of the matter!

"Why are you laughing, Mudblood?"

"Because I'm a horrible, bookish, Gryffindor prude. Glad to know _someone_ has the right idea. Until next time, Draco." She put out her cigarette and started to leave, but he caught her arm.

"No. You're not getting the last word this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok. Go on, Malfoy. Enlighten me." He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and suddenly his eyes got wide and he smirked evilly.

"Alright. Tell me then, Granger. Why is it that you weren't wearing your uniform yesterday?"

"You saw?" Like she could care less, but she decided it would be good to make an effort to sound like the old Hermione.

"Who didn't? Nice legs, by the way," he said, enjoying her moment of "insecurity". But it was gone in flash. Who cares about Malfoy realizing she had changed? Why act frightened that he saw her skimpy clothing? He didn't know her in the first place, so he wouldn't notice that she was any different, would he?

"Thanks. Although I'm sure yours are much better," she said, relaxing into the environment.

"Oh, they are. Hey, you never answered my question. Why?"

"Ah-ah, Malfoy. I'll only tell you if you tell me something in return."

"Ok, sure."

"Why do you smoke Muggle cigarettes, Sir Pureblood?"

"Ah, that. It just so happens to be one of my father's only Muggle passions. I suppose it's the only thing we really have in common."

"Alright. Well, I was wearing my pajamas because I woke up late."

"That's it?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to impress me?"

"Come now, no unfair questions. You know perfectly well that I work hard to impress you _every_day," she said sarcastically.

"Well then, I suppose you're wasting your time, Granger. Not even I would attempt to sleep with you."

"Oh Malfoy. Don't hurt me like that," she said with slight boredom.

"What can I say? I'm a heartbreaker."

"Right. Are you sure about that? Last I heard, the only reason the girls cry when you leave them in the morning is because you were so horrible in bed. Can't please a woman, eh Malfoy? It's all right. You'll find someone who can put up with your lovemaking skills, or lack thereof, eventually." He actually seemed hurt by this statement. Had she hit a soft spot on his rugged snake skin?

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Granger. Everyone knows you're still a virgin."

"Virgin, am I?"

"Yes. Doesn't surprise me a bit."

"Care to bet on that, Draco?"

"No. Wouldn't want you losing the few sickles that could help Weasel pay for his new house."

"Right," after a considerably long pause, she continued, "Well Draco, it was absolutely charming talking to you. I shiver with excitement to think that we may possibly meet again. Goodbye," she stated as she opened the door.

"Granger, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Meet me by the lake tonight at eight o'clock."

"Maybe. Goodbye, Draco."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And now for the best part!

**Blackmage** **–** I hope that you had a great birthday, and you're very welcome. I think its really great of you to stick around even though its not the ship you like.. **tom4eva –** glad you're enjoying it, and don't worry because there will be plenty of h/d action (not so much h/g but oh well) at a later date, it cant happen to fast because, well, it just cant! Lol… **Rebecca –** good to know that you liked seeing draco, and I hope he was to your liking. Hopefully ill have a great next two chapters as well.. **sierradogbaby –** haha, I loved reading your reviews. All of them are quite nice actually, and I find myself looking forward to them, IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE WAY I WRITE. Ive always thought that it was really really weird. Thanks again!.. **bulletproof cupid –** very charmed that you're enjoying the story. Umm keep it up? I guess. Im a nerd. Thanks for the review!..

I believe that is all. Please keep the reviews comin' in. I love to hear what you guys think!


	6. Looks Like Rain

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **OH MY!!! I am so so so incredibly sorry! I know, I'm horrible! It's been so long, I feel really bad. BUT.. summer is officially here, so I figure I'll have more time for updating and such. Once again, I'm sorry guys! I hope that this chapter being totally in Draco's POV will make up for it! Ehhh.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

**Chapter 6 – _Looks Like Rain_**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right," after a considerably long pause, she continued, "Well Draco, it was absolutely charming talking to you. I shiver with excitement to think that we may possibly meet again. Goodbye," she stated as she opened the door.

"Granger, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Meet me by the lake tonight at eight o'clock."

"Maybe. Goodbye, Draco."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The trees were slightly swaying in the cool night breeze and stars were twinkling overhead. The water in the lake rippled and the (non-violent) willow tree swished overhead. But Draco couldn't concentrate on that. He could hardly concentrate on anything.

Because Draco Malfoy was nervous. A strange fact indeed, considering that Malfoy's were hardly ever nervous. Especially if the reason they're nervous is a young woman with a bad smoking habit and dirty blood. And especially if that woman is Hermione Granger.

In his mind, the reason he had lured her out by the lake tonight was so that he could ask her who she really was. He was fairly certain that the Hermione Granger who smokes with him in empty classrooms is most definitely not the same Hermione Granger that makes top marks in all of her classes and cries over Ron Weasley. It couldn't be possible.

What happened to her? Why was she suddenly so different? His plan was to ask her all of these questions tonight, but secretly he really just wanted to talk to her. All of those biting remarks and sarcastic replies intrigued him. Not to mention that if all goes well, she might suddenly find him irresistibly charming, thereby retracting her sharp claws some and letting him win a verbal spar or two.

A small flame a few yards away caught his eye and he smirked. She had arrived.

"Why is it that two days ago I had no idea you smoked, and suddenly that's all I see you doing?" he asked with gleaming eyes. She couldn't see them, but they were, indeed, gleaming.

"Fancy meeting you here, Malfoy."

The way she talked to him! That indifferent sarcasm that just dripped out of her mouth like a rich chocolate. It was enough to drive any man wild. 

"I'm sure you fancy it very much. Most women would, of course." 

"Could you be any more arrogant?" _Probably.._

"I don't think you want to find out, Granger," he raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and enclosed the now small space between him. They were merely inches apart, looking each other in the eye. She leaned in, and just as he thought they were going to share a truly magical kiss, she turned her head and blew out a puff of smoke to his right. Ok, so maybe convincing her to retract the claws would be a tad harder than he had originally thought.

Backing away, Hermione threw the glowing cigarette to the ground and with a twist of her foot it was out. She walked towards the tree and sat down at its trunk.

"Ok, Malfoy. Confess. Why did you bring me out here?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair. He hadn't even noticed it earlier. Her hair was different! It was shiny and curly. It surprisingly didn't look too bad.

Thinking back, he remembered clearly the time in sixth year that he had hexed her with a particularly embarrassing curse. Crabbe, Goyle, and himself were walking down the hall towards Potions when they spotted the Trio.

 Feeling a wave of hatred wash over him, he prompted Goyle to stick out his foot and trip Weasley. It worked, and the dumb brute fell, in turn angering his sidekicks. While Potter was busy helping Weasley get to his feet, the Granger girl had taken her wand out of her bag and pointed it at him. Before she even had a chance to attack, he yelled "_Stickum Uppenscreem_!"

The memory was a good one. For nearly two days, she walked around the halls with a single chunk of hair sticking straight out of her head, practically at a one hundred eighty-degree angle. At random intervals in time, it shifted and another would stand in its place. But that wasn't all. As a part of the hex, anytime someone touched her hair, it would scream. Literally scream. A small hole like a mouth would appear in the chunk of hair and let out a loud wail. Eventually, the screams became hoarse and the hair stood limp. But, oh, it was great. In fact, she had received a little nickname after that.. Screeching Beaver.

"Well?" she asked. He was brought back into the present quickly at her inquiry. 

"Sorry, couldn't stand the sound of your voice. I suppose I blocked it out. What did you ask me?"

She gave an indignant huff and leaned back even further against the tree. "I asked you why you brought me here. Alone. With you. Where no one can protect you from the sound of my voice other than yourself."

She _did_ have a point there. 

"Because." She rolled her eyes and let out another huff.

"Good reason."

"I would have to agree whole-heartedly."

"Oh would you?" she asked.

"Of course."

She made an affirmation somewhere in the back of her throat and looked around lazily. Her long fingers began tinkering with a necklace around her neck. For a moment, her brown eyes widened, and in a flash the look of surprise had ceased as if it was in his imagination.

"Say Malfoy," she began. He waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to speed the process along. Sometimes women had slow brains. It wasn't really their fault. He learned that from a lesson Father had taught him once. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were in the parlor, patiently waiting for Mother to glide down the stairs in all of her elegant grace and affirm that she, indeed, was ready to go to the Crabbe's dinner party. It was silent. Draco coughed and the sound echoed off the marble tile and walls. Father had begun pacing, and the heels of his boots clicked against the stone.

Five more minutes passed and there was still no sign of Mother. At this point in time, Draco had begun to fiddle with the cuffs of his robes and Father was still pacing, only now mumbling incoherently. Without warning, his Father looked up towards the marble staircase and yelled, "Narcissa! I suggest you grace us with your presence very soon, or Draco and I will be forced to leave without you!"

The threat was obviously not very threatening, because she had still not yet made an appearance. Lucius turned to face Draco, took a deep breath, and began, "Now Draco, since your Mother has suddenly gone quite deaf and we will be waiting at least another half hour, I will use this time to our advantage and teach you something I learned long ago." Draco nodded silently.

"Son, do you recall the Malfoy slogan?" He racked his brain for an immeasurable amount of time and slowly said, "A rolling stone gathers no moss?"

"Hm. Not quite."

"Haste makes waste?"  
"Try again."

"The early bird gets the worm?"

"Actually, yes. But you have forgotten the most important part. The early bird may get the worm, but what happens to the early worm?"

"Yes, I remember now Father."

"And.."

"We must be the early bird, the predator."

"Too true. Now, to be the predator, one must have a certain level of.." he scratched his chin, searching for the right word.

"Scariness?" Draco guessed.

"Not quite.." he was still thinking terribly hard.

"Evilness?"

"Ehhh no, not really."

"Maliciousness!" Draco smiled triumphantly, he was sure he had supplied the right word this time.

"No. Never mind, let me rephrase the statement. To be a predator, one must be intimidating." Draco frowned slightly and began to tune him out.

After several long, and painfully boring minutes of trying to block out his father and instead conjure the image of half-naked women in his mind, his Mother came down the stairs. His Father leaned over and whispered to him, "Now I'll show you what I was talking about."

"Narcissa dear, you look lovely." Even after twenty years of marriage, she blushed and muttered a quiet "thank you". Lucius looked at his wife as if he were expecting something and within a minute, his hands were shaking with anger and his teeth were grinding together.

"And how do _I_ look?" he spat, fuming. She must have realized her mistake because her eyes widened in fear and she promptly began complimenting her husband. Soon, Father had calmed down and he turned to Draco and winked. He took note of this and nodded.   
Turning to Narcissa he said, "Mother, you look quite amazing." Once again she muttered her thanks, but this time there was no blushing involved. 

He waited.

She said nothing.

Draco cleared his throat. 

She said nothing.

Lucius began popping his knuckles and flexing his fingers. Suddenly, she remembered.

"You look wonderful yourself, Draco."

So, he would allow Hermione time to gather her thoughts and organize them, because it was a widely known fact that women had slow brains.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt large drops of water pelting down on his perfectly slicked back hair. With a very manly squeal, he turned to the brunette and said, "It's raining!" She was way ahead of him, however. He felt Granger grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK!!! Now for the thanks!

**Bulletproof cupid –** hey, thanks for liking my story. Ha. I hope you liked this chapter!.. **Orlijah –** there was no way I could have taken offense to your criticism because it helps me a lot! not only that, but the ratio of compliments to criticism was like 10 to 2 so its QUITE alright, in fact. I agree that ron isn't really one to be getting down and dirty in the middle of class (or attempting to, for that matter) but really I couldn't think of much else. The aprt about Hermione making out in a boys dormroom.. ehhh, I could see that. Maybe not in a boys dormroom, but they were together for almost 2 years. Thank you for your input, it was appreciated.. **elven ice angel – **thanks! You're very much correct, I adore dm/hg fics as well as dm/gw (although not as much as Hermione ones), Im also a big fan of ss/hg. At first I thought the snape thing was weird, but the first one I read was the one I have in my favorites section.. the one where hermione cant remember, snape cant forget? Very good. I suggest you read it. In fact, you should read all of my favorites. Most are completed so that's always nice. Anyway.. yes, thanks for the review!..** sierradogbaby – **J your reviews make me smile. Really. Thanks for the romance suggestion. I know what you mean about becoming friends before lovers.. I always find it strange that people actually put that in their stories. Crazy. You've got class, my friend.. **stargirl33 – **yes, back to her seventh year. Sorry if it confused you. Thanks for the review!.. **Suzuki bob – **hm. thanks. right back at ya.. **belle – **I hope you didn't hold your breath for this chapter. Geez it took me so long. Glad you like it!.. **dreaming one –** MANNNNN. Once again, orgasmic. You need to stop. I feel like im in an herbal essences commercial reading those. Im really really glad that you like the way they fight. I find it fascinating and im glad that you do too! I love my draco too, I want to kees him and lurve him. Sadly enough, he is a mere mirage. post traumatic syndrome.. haha. I hope you liked this chapter!.. **Rebecca –** I loved your review! Thanks for.. liking my story? I hope you found this chapter to your liking!.. **harrysgal –** thanks! im glad you enjoy it. I tried emailing you to tell you it updated, but it didn't work. So ill tell you now. I just updated chapter 6! –sigh- im so dumb. 


	7. Flashback

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **I'm slightly nervous/excited about this chapter. It's a little more serious than my previous ones and a little more romantic. I'm afraid my little love scenes suck.. so please tell me if they do. I've already got the entire story planned out (just did it last night!) and it's going to be.. 3 or 4.. chapters more I believe. Don't worry, they aren't in love yet and they really won't be for awhile. I don't think in this story they ever actually get to be in love, but it's a happy ending, don't worry. ALSO.. I am going to write a lemon for the story, but I think it's going to be separate from it. Either that, or I'll put it up and change the rating and then give you the choice to read it or not. It's going to be an attachment, rather than a part of the story. So you get the choice. Well this is way too long, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 7 – _Flashback_**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, he would allow Hermione time to gather her thoughts and organize them, because it was a widely known fact that women had slow brains.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt large drops of water pelting down on his perfectly slicked back hair. With a very manly squeal, he turned to the brunette and said, "It's raining!" She was way ahead of him, however. He felt Granger grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were in a small alcove now, surrounded by wild bush and vines that climbed the walls of the school. A bench of stone was pushed up against the wall and without hesitation both parties sat upon it. It was silent for a few minutes, as Draco and Hermione both fought to regain their breath after the burst of energy they had just recently exerted. 

Rain pounded heavily towards the earth and the sound of rolling thunder filled the air. With a flash, it was day, and as quick as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving the two startled young adults looking at eachother in the dark and still breathing heavily.

"It's raining," Draco said very quietly. 

"I know."

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments, as both didn't feel the need to talk and didn't want to at the moment. The girl looked out at the rain, sighed and then smiled.

"One time, Ron was over at my flat and it was raining. It was just pouring buckets, with lightning and thunder and everything. Anyway, so we were watching a movie.. I've forgotten what it was.. but, suddenly all the lights went out." Hermione let out a low chuckle and continued, "Ron went positively bonkers. Scared the life out of him, that did."

"Do you.. live by yourself?" he asked warily.

"Ye.. no, no, of course not. I live with my parents. They weren't there when that happened."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"That would be wicked though, don't you think?" Draco asked, looking thoughtful.

"What would?"

"Living on your own."

"Oh, definitely. It's great."

"It's great? How would you know?"

"I wouldn't," she said quickly. "I've heard things."

"You can stop lying to me, Granger. I know your secret. You were disowned, weren't you?" Hermione laughed, quite loudly in fact, and Draco only looked puzzled.

"Malfoy, you are so self-righteous."

"And you are so bad at lying. So you weren't disowned. Why do you live on your own, then? Run away?"

"No."

"Well then tell me why."

"You would never guess in a million years."

"I've stopped guessing, you're supposed to tell me now."

"Draco, why did you bring me out here?"

"Why do you live on your own?"

"Don't change the subject. I want to know."

"Well, so do I."

It got quiet again and Hermione stood up. She slowly walked out of the alcove and into the open air, where buckets of cold rain were falling to the ground.

"Granger, wait up!"

The blonde boy jogged up to where she was standing, back facing him. Her curly brown hair was now straight and soaked, complete with water dripping from the ends like a chocolate waterfall. Her black robes were heavy with all of the water they carried and clung to her body. Hermione turned around to face Draco, only to find that he was much closer to her than she had previously thought.

He leaned in so slowly that it was almost as if he were afraid that she would bite him. His breath was fanning her face and for a moment it was forgotten that it was raining, that he was eighteen, that she was muggle-born, and that he was a Malfoy. His lips barely touched hers, and when he backed away she was already somewhere else.  

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing Hermione realized was that she was dry.

She also noticed that she was still face to face with Malfoy. Although, he looked much older.. probably twenty-something, like she was.

His arm slid around her waist and pulled her against his chest. It felt comfortable, and the way he did it suggested that he'd done it more than once. Heat was radiating from his body and his grip on her was firm, but felt surprisingly good. She slipped her small arms around his neck and found herself looking into his gray eyes. She had never realized the depth in them before, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what events had caused them to hold so much wisdom and maturity. But something else was there. Something that she had never seen in his eyes. An expression she had never seen used by him. It looked like love.

What surprised her more than the way he looked at her, was the fact that she quite enjoyed it. Once again, she felt warm breath fanning her face, and found that it smelled somewhat like peppermint. His lips were dangerously close to hers, and when they connected, she immediately allowed his soft pink tongue entrance to her own mouth. Her eyes were closed so tightly, and the kiss was so extraordinary that she wasn't sure which way was up and which was down. She could only feel him, and that was all she wanted to feel. She only wanted to continue feeling his hands running through her hair and her own hands feeling the warm skin on his back through his shirt. She just wanted to feel him. That's all she wanted. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She opened her eyes, took a step backwards and smiled, but realized that she was once again looking at an eighteen year old Draco, whose slicked-back blonde hair was wet and falling into his gray eyes. But this time his gray eyes didn't show any love, and only a small amount of maturity and wisdom. This time they were just eyes, looking down at her chest.

"What?" she asked, looking down.

"Your necklace.. it was glowing. It's stopped now."  
"What just happened?"

"Well, we kissed. And then I stopped and looked at you, and you had your eyes closed and your necklace was glowing."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Awhile."

"Draco, meet me in the library tomorrow after lunch. I'm leaving now, but just meet me there because I have something important to tell you."

She began walking away and he called after her, "Is it about why you live alone?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head, "Yes, all that and more. Just meet me there. Promise?"

"Promise," he reassured her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THANKS TO:

**Tokyobabe2040 –** I hope you liked this chapter, and its alright that you didn't review for awhile. It's your choice to review ( and beliieeeeeeve me, it's a good choice to make :) ) I like being able to tell reviewers that I appreciate them and stuff like that, and I like being able to answer their questions.. **sierradogbaby –** YES, I am smiling. Haha. I think rhyming when you don't intend to is great. You're welcome for liking your suggestion. I'm glad you like class and friends.. haha. I almost didn't understand that until I reread what I wrote last time. And please take the glint out of your eyes, it scares me. By the by, I think you would like the parodies that I've written, seems like you've got the right sense of humor. They're on the name "well crap" but I think I'm going to transfer them to annabanana297 pretty soon. Right well, moving on.. **JeanB –** Man, I'm glad you like my idea and such! You're right, Malfoy is hardly in her league (one reason that I'm taking the story in a different direction than you may think..) and as for the younger version, for now I'm just pretending she doesn't exist. Know what I mean? I may write a sequel that has to do with the younger self in the future, but I don't know. It'll take a lot of persuasion and ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!.. **Ash –** Thanks. I will.. **yourgrandmother –** I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story, because I enjoy your username. Very nice.. **Rebecca –** PHEW, I'm glad you didn't give up on it. I'm glad that I updated too, otherwise who knows how many readers I would have lost? I'm really glad that you like Draco/Hermione interaction, and I thought that it was only fair to give Draco a few memories as well. It was his turn to speak, agreed? Well, hope you liked this chapter!.. **fredand georgeweasley are gods –** You are an interesting character. I'm glad that I've got your approval. PLUS updatemate rhymes, and that just kicks ass all around.. **OneOfaKind92 –** Thanks! And uh, I updated.. **some1 –** Yeah, I'm a lazy bum, I know. I really just didn't feel like writing. That's the extent of my absence. What about my sentence structure wasn't up to par? Sorry if that sounded bitchy, it wasn't meant that way. But yeah, thank you so much for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the squealing. Thank YE kindly.. 


	8. It's Better In Public

**Title:** Flashback 

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot. 

**Author's Note: **Oh lorfy. You guys, I am so so SO sorry. SEWIOUSLY. I have no excuse, but I will say now that reviewing really got my ass into shape about updating. I'm seriously so sorry. Oy, I feel horrible. NEVERTHELESS – REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter 8 – **It's Better In Public**__**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco, meet me in the library tomorrow after lunch. I'm leaving now, but just meet me there because I have something important to tell you."

She began walking away and he called after her, "Is it about why you live alone?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head, "Yes, all that and more. Just meet me there. Promise?"

"Promise," he reassured her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting in class, pretending to listen to McGonagall go over homework was really not that hard at all. In fact, she was surprised that she hadn't done it more often when she was actually a student. Eyes glazed over (perhaps somewhat unattractive, but worth it in the end), palm to cheek with mouth slightly open. There was of course, a blink or two every now and then, but the point was that there was no need to listen to useless drabble that she already knew, nor ever used/would use/will use. It was in this state that McGonagall felt the need to inquire Hermione's opinion, "And what do you think, Ms. Granger?". It was also in this state that Hermione came back to the world of the conscious, quite publicly in fact. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. I wasn't listening. What was the question?" But rather than what she was expecting (pursed lips, fifty points taken, and a horribly boring lecture), the teacher merely looked sympathetically from Hermione to Ron and quietly said, "Five points from Gryffindor." News got around fast at Hogwarts, quite obviously. 

Later at lunch, Hermione sat in between Lavender and Parvati. Not exactly her first choice, but really her only choice if she was to continue with the "Ron-broke-my-heart" charade. Sitting with Harry would only mean sitting next to Ron, and that situation would end up being something like her conscience reminding her she needed to be looking sad and uncomfortable. Uncomfortable wouldn't be a problem really, given the way they had been acting around her lately. But sad would be tough. Especially when she often had the urge to laugh.

Sitting with Ginny would be.. eh, not something she wanted to do. It was almost depressing seeing her best friend not acting like the best friend she knew. When she would look at the young, freckled face, all the same feelings of love and adoration would enter her heart, making her smile. Then the girl would start talking. It just wasn't the same Ginny. She couldn't wait to tell Gin about her younger self when she got back.

When she got back.

It was a continuous problem that was plaguing her mind. Would she ever go back to life the way she had known it? Hopefully, she would find out soon. The meeting with Draco was in no less than half an hour. 

An even better question: Why was she confiding in Draco Malfoy? And the kiss.. she couldn't even put together how she felt about it. How she felt about _him_. He's only eighteen years old, after all. But the other Draco.. the man.. that was a different story. There was definitely something about _that_ kiss. It was amazing. Practically perfect. It made her want to kiss him again, and then again after that. And then keep kissing him forever.

"Ok Hermione, you _have_ to tell us. Did you and Ron ever.. you know?" Parvati asked her, breaking all thought for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know. Fill me in," she replied. Sometimes being naive as a teenager and going back to that time when you're in your twenties had its benefits. Like playing with everyone's minds. She figured the two girls were safe to mess around with. She hadn't talk to them since she graduated, and that would not affect her future.

"Yes you do! Did you ever do _it_? You know what we're talking about," Lavender said quite defensively.

"No, we never did _it_," she returned dryly. Both girls looked seriously troubled.

"Well.. have you ever?" Parvati asked. 

Lavender interrupted, "Don't be stupid. Hermione's a virgin. If she didn't do it with Ron, who else would she have done it with?" 

And although it was rhetorical, Parvati answered with an, "I don't know."

And Hermione decided that the time had come. The time to show them all up. The time to let them know that she wasn't as sheltered and immature as they all thought she was. 

"That's what you'd think, wouldn't you?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Sensing a bit of juicy gossip about to spill out of Hermione's mouth, Parvati and Lavender widened their eyes and leaned in closer, afraid to make a noise incase they'd miss it.

Hermione, however, was silent. The two girls gestured her to continue. 

"You know, it's true what they say. Sex is much more exciting in a public place. The risk of getting caught and all." She took one more sip of her drink, got up from the table, and left for the library, leaving the two girls with wide eyes and open mouths.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THANKS TO:

**some13(x2) – **Yes, tis my favorite and yes, I love the plot, mannnn I'm sorry! I hope you can forgive me and still like my story. I hope this chapter is good enough!..** Pamela (x3) – **GOO!!! I'm sorrrryyyy. The author's notes apologies were especially directed at you and **some13** andandandandimsorry! Please forgive me and please like this chapter. Pwease?..** mla2 – **Ehh, I guess I'll update, but only cause you suggested it..** Rachel – **I enjoy being different. I'm glad you enjoy it!..** Hannah** – Thank you very much for repeating that, as I did not understand the first time. No but really, I'm glad you like it. And please don't die.. **Autumn Darkness** – I knew you'd come back to me! They always come back. So ok was it GOOD weird or like, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING weird? You ARE scaring me more. And I reaaallly hope you like this chapter. I'm seriously afraid they're getting worse. Oh Lorfy.. **Angel of Rage** – So did I receive one of the few "happy" reviews? Good to know. I'm really glad you like it, I hope this chapter will suffice.. **eth** – Thanks, and I will.. **OneOfaKind92** - J You like it! Yeah, I don't know if I'll do a sequel. I mean look at this chapter.. my story is totally losing its zest. I'm suckin it up. I don't know what I'll do. But keep reviewing!.. **Ash** – Indeed, there WAS a little h/d action. Hope you enjoyed it.. **sonia** – Your review was long! I liked it! I agree, Ron doesn't seem the type to do that.. but I say he was just comfortable and was ready for a little more action, they'd been goin out for a year and a half. So he thought she'd be OK with it. Obviously not, she freaked out. You don't have to worry about too much sap too quick. It's going in a weird direction.. **Kou Shun'u** – ooOOOooo ADDICTIVE! My story is addictive?! YAY! Yeah.. if only Malfoy knew the truth. I don't think he'd mind being "seduced" by an older woman in disguise. He'd probably sit back and enjoy it. That crazy Draco. So sexy.. **Tabii** – Thanks, and I will.. **JeanB** – I'm glad I surprised you, but you very well could have interpreted it to be more than there was. Yeah, I'm not a very deep writer. I'm glad I have intrigued you and seriously, your review rocked. It made me smile. I'd love to do a sequel but I have no ideas and I don't know how I'd do it. Maybe.. **Banana Flavored Eskimo** – I applaud your awesome review because it made me smiiiiiile. I agree, good fics keep getting harder to find..  **Pamela** **AGAIN!**- *gives you more* Enjoy!.. **Tokyobabe2040** – Me! Give! More! Eh, it took awhile.. I know. It will be over soon. No worries..

AND KEEP REVIEWING, OH SUPER DUPER FAITHFUL READERS!!! (Or just normal ones. I'm not all that picky.)


	9. Flash Forward

**Title:** Flashback

**Summary:** 20-something year old Hermione finds herself suddenly back at Hogwarts, able to relive her 7th year. Everything that she remembers happening that year is seen in a new, more mature perspective. How will making different choices affect her life after the experience is over?

**Rating:** PG-13 – for sexual themes and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't take credit for anything, except maybe the plot.

**Author's Note: **Um. Well. It's been awhile. For this chapter, the thanking will only be to the people who reviewed Chapter 8, because it's seriously hard to keep track of everyone who has reviewed since I last updated. I mean, it's been forever. For. Ev. Er.

Let's get on with it.

**Chapter 9 – **Flash Forward

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, however, was silent. The two girls gestured her to continue.

"You know, it's true what they say. Sex is much more exciting in a public place. The risk of getting caught and all." She took one more sip of her drink, got up from the table, and left for the library, leaving the two girls with wide eyes and open mouths.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As she was walking towards the library, Hermione found herself becoming quite anxious and slightly nervous.. she wasn't sure if it was the idea of letting Malfoy in on her strange and certainly unbelievable secret, or if the prospect of being around him had an effect on her (which is really unlikely, she firmly told herself). Malfoy was only a boy after all.. surprisingly grown-up compared to what she remembered him to be, but still just a boy without much life-experience. She was very sure that the kiss they shared was in no way meaningful or enticing. Well.. grown-up Malfoy was a completely different story, she thought as a shiver went through her body.

Swinging the library door open, she immediately caught a flash of a platinum head of hair sitting in a desk across the room and began making her way towards it. He raised an eyebrow at her brisk pace as she got to the desk, but she made no verbal note of it and sat in the chair across from him.

"So, what's your story? You ran away and Dumbledore took you in? Orrrr.. you've been kicked out of your house, became a prostitute, and then Dumbledore took you in? I'm assuming whatever happened, it ends with Dumbledore taking you in," he began.

Confused and slightly disappointed at his sudden uncharacteristic level of immaturity, Hermione shot him a look of malevolence, "If you're going to act like an idiot, you won't find out." That caused him to immediately shut his mouth. "I guess.. well, I'll just lay it out for you. I'm actually a lot older than you are."

"So, you've been held back!" he interrupted with brightly, "That's why you already know everything.. you've been through it before!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No," and after a long pause she continued dryly, "That's not even possible, Malfoy. I've attended the same classes as you for seven years. This is getting ridiculous.. if you're going to keep interrupting me with childish comments, then I have no interest in being here." He opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off, "Just shut up."

"As I was saying, I am older than you are. I am somehow.. in my past.. but I'm still me from the future. I know this is hard to believe, but I don't really know how to explain it. Are you following?" Hermione looked at him unsurely.

"Uh," was his only reply.

"Ok. Um, well.. OH," at that, her brown eyes momentarily widened and she reached into her blouse for the necklace grazing her collar bone. "Do you see how this resembles a time turner?" Draco stared blankly at the object. "Do you know what a time.. never mind. Well, basically I am Hermione.. from the future. And I'm back in my past. And you're Draco from the past.." at this point she felt the necklace giving off a subtle warmth and looked down at the charm in her palm, which had begun glowing. Draco was completely silent, and now both parties were staring intensely at the object.

After what seemed like a very long minute she looked towards him, and their eyes slowly met, brown looking into gray. Draco seemed to sober immediately at the exchange and a more serious tone was taken on between the two. Very softly she said, "You know, Draco.. when we were outside the other night.. and my necklace was glowing.. something was happening in my mind.. like a dream, or a flashback. Or I guess, maybe it would be a flash forward, because you were older." His hand reached out for hers on the table, but he stopped himself before they touched.

"What do you mean?" he returned, genuinely interested. How one explains something like that was beyond her.. of course, words could always do the trick but then how exactly do you make someone understand the emotion involved? Hermione didn't see herself coming right out and saying, "We were in love," to Draco Malfoy. As much as she enjoyed putting things bluntly in conversation with others, this didn't seem to be the time nor the situation in which to do it.

"I.." she paused here, unsure of how to explain it and then with a brilliant idea and a growing determination said, "Kiss me." He looked at her quizzically. So much for not being blunt.

"I don't see how this will help. I know I'm so irresistible that you may have forgotten the point to this meeting, but.."

She cut him off, "Believe me, it wasn't that amazing the first time. This is for scientific purposes only." At that, Hermione leaned halfway across the table and closed her eyes. It took him a moment or two to register what exactly was happening and with a glance around the library to assure himself that they were alone, he leaned towards her, closed his eyes, and their lips met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This time he felt it entirely necessary to make it last a bit longer than before, as it was (some sort of) scientific research. He immediately deepened the kiss and found that her tongue was soft and warm and that she tasted a bit of cinnamon. Draco reached his hand to hold her head, fingering the soft waves of her chocolate hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes until he found that he needed air. Slowly (and begrudgingly), he pulled himself away from her lips and opened his eyes, only to find that he was no longer looking at a teenage girl.

He was now holding a beautiful, brown-eyed woman to his chest. Her coffee eyes looked up at him lovingly and comfortably, like it was her favorite place to be and he was her favorite thing to look at when she was there. One hand lingered on the soft curve of her hip and the other was lost in her thick, brown hair. It was clear to him that this woman was Hermione grown up.. probably the same woman he had been speaking with in the library, who was trying to explain why she wasn't the same eighteen year old know-it-all he once knew. Thinking about it for a bit, he realized that the personality matched the person he was holding perfectly, and he finally began to see the picture clearly.

He glanced around and sadly took note of the hazy bookshelves growing clearer with every passing second, and looked back to the woman he was holding, hoping to keep the feeling a little bit longer, only to find that she was now a teenage girl sitting two feet away from him, looking at him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I think I understand," he said slowly.

"I was hoping that would help," she returned quietly, without looking away. "Did you see anything? I didn't this time. Maybe it only works in the rain or something.."

"No, it worked. I had one of your flash.. forwards. It was you, only older. I'm guessing it was _you_, as in **_you _**if you understand what I mean." She nodded at this as he continued, "It didn't last very long." Quite unfortunate, he thought to himself.

There was a pause in conversation.

"So, do you have any idea of what I should do?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You'll never believe what I saw in the library today!" Lavender Brown whispered to Parvati Patil during Divination later that day. "Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Yes! Tell me!" Parvati returned excitedly but just as quietly.

"Well, I think Hermione is over Ron.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PLEEEEAAASSEE REEVVIIIEEWW!

THANKS TO:

**Destiny's Darkness** – Thank you, I definitely appreciate the evil laughter. And yeah, so it took me awhile.. like 2 years. Hopefully you're still interested.. **SPOTllama** – Thank you very much for the compliments, I hope that this chapter was satisfying and I hope that you're satisfied with it because I like it when readers are satisfied (I say this because in your review you said you liked that I didn't use the same adjectives to describe the same things.. so this is like irony. I am very humorous.).. **Geniveve** – Thanks for the review, and I'm glad this could be somewhat different from a normal fic. I hope this chapter was alright!.. **Miss Mills** – Alright, alright, alright! So persistant! I love it.. **Puppi-chan** – Thanks for the review! No consequences yet, but I hope you liked what I gave you!.. **Crystallized Snow** – Thanks for the review! It's been almost 2 years since I've updated, and I have to tell you the truth – I also dislike the Hermione smoking thing. I'm thinking of revamping the story and changing it up (first I need to finish it, of course). And I agree that I don't have very long chapters.. I'm just not very good at it, I guess. But I hope that you liked this chapter alright!.. **LadySaint** – Yes, you seem insane. I hope that they have fixed you so that you can read this story and not be crazy at the same time. But I have to agree with you on things, I also like them.. **lagmastermatt** – Thank you so much for the review, I appreciate it!.. **Maiden of ice** – I appreciate your support, I hope this chapter satisfied you!.. **storm079** – Yeah, it took a little while.. hope it's up to par!.. **Fluff **– This fic is fun to write (don't be fooled by the length of time it took for me to update)! Thank you for the review, they keep me going!.. **Little Smiling Princess** – Happy New Year! I guess I'm a bit late on that.. **Banana Flavored Eskimo** – Well, Christmas is long gone, but perhaps this story will be finished by the time next Christmas rolls around. Cheers to that hope.. **lemonstealer** – I appreciate your admittance, but don't worry about being hypocritical (though I loved your review MOS DEF). This chapter probably isn't the most exciting, but it's a bit more kissy and a bit more hmm so I hope it was alright for you!.. **VanillaGorilla** – I agree, Draco is hot. If only he were real.. **Pamela** – Thanks for the review! They really keep me going. I PROMISE I'll finish eventually!.. **Autumn Darkness** – Thank you for the honest review! I know, I know. I'm bad at coming up with points to a chapter. I'm hoping you'll forgive me, review this chapter anyway, and continue reading the story. Hopefully it will end. It may take 75 years. WHO KNOWS.. **burgundyred** – Thanks for the awesome review! I love 'em long. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to churn it out, and I really hope that this chapter gave you a bit of what you wanted! Once again, thanks for the review!.. **beachLEMON** – I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review! Like you, I'm also a bit tired of the Head Girl/Head Boy stuff (though they're hard to stop reading.. some can get verrry interesting), and I was hoping that this would prove that Hermione and Draco could happen a number of ways. And yeah, Young Draco is much too immature for Older Hermione. You're totally right.. **mila2** – Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!.. **Ankle** – First of all, I like your name. Second of all, thank you, and you will, and sexy man Draco is definitely sexy I AGREE!.. **yourgrandmother **– Thanks for the review! I realize it took me forever, but I hope that you liked this chapter.. **invisible2u** – Thanks for the review! I guess you'll have to wait and see if there's any fluff ;).. **Hota-chan** – Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter just as much!.. **starlover11** – Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long!.. **hermie4sev** – I'm so glad that you like it, thank you for the review!.. **Kou Shun'u** – You have some very good ideas, but don't hurt yourself trying to sort it out. It all becomes clear in the end! Thank you so much for the review, they really keep me going!.. **meamonkee** – Haha, yeah it's a pretty weird idea, but I hope you like it anyway!.. **marymaria** – I'm REALLY glad you like it!.. **Jaye** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad that I could keep you happy!.. **Mac** – I'm glad that you like it, but please don't kick me in the shins. Hopefully you're still interested in the story!.. **Avid reader** – I am awful at updating, but I hope that the plot has you coming back anyway. Thank you so much for your review!.. **Dark Angel** – I WILL DEFINITELY WRITE MORE THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I REALLY LIKED IT!.. **Ebony River **– Thank you so much for the review, I'm really glad that you liked my story so much!

PHEW. Those are rough. PLEASE REVIEW! I really would like to know what you guys REALLY think!


End file.
